1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical microscope system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-320722, for example, discloses a surgical microscope system that includes a stand, a surgical microscope vertically and movably supported on the stand, a camera installed on the surgical microscope to pick up a pair of electronic images having binocular parallax so that the images are stereoscopically viewable, and an electronic image display unit having a pair of left and right display panels to display the electronic images, respectively, so that an observer who watches the display panels with his or her left and right eyes is able to stereoscopically observe the images.